Drastic Change
by Ms sirius black
Summary: Hermione is returning to hogwarts after a year. Alot can change in a year, alot has changed in a year for Hermione Granger.
1. Changes

**Drastic change**

Disclaimer : I do not in any way, shape or form own any of the Harry Potter world, people etc. etc. that all belongs J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

It's been a year and 6 weeks since that day, the day when everything changed.

flashback

... 'Take care Harry,' said Lupin quietly. 'Keep in touch.'

'we'll have you away from there as soon as we can,' Mrs Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

'We'll see you soon, mate,' said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand .

'Really soon, Harry,' I said earnestly. 'We promise.'

Harry nodded, smiled then turned the other way and started making his way to the car the Dursley's hurrying along in his wake.

'I've got to go find my parents now Mrs Weasley , Mr Weasley I'll try and come to the burrow sometime! Bye.' I shouted as I started to look for my parents.

'See you soon Mione!' Various people called as I made my way outside.

I barely got out of the station when a Man came up to me and asked 'Excuse me would you be Hermione Granger?' I nodded my head. 'I'm sorry to say that your parents were killed today by a group of unknown attackers all wearing dark clothing, I'm afraid that since you don't have any relatives here in England you will have to move to America to live with your Fathers brother. I have a car that will take you to house to retrieve any personal possessions that you wish to take with you, your uncle has organized the plane trip and everything else. Please follow me.'

I couldn't move all my muscles had seized up, my parent are Dead, I have to move to America, parents killed by group of dark clothed attackers, deatheaters. Why my parents I don't understand they didn't do anything. ...It's my fault, if I wasn't a witch then none of this would've happened , it's all my fault!

'Excuse me miss we have to go now I know this is a lot to take in but -'

' You know NOTHING. My parents are dead , and your asking me to '_go to America and live happily ever after??'_

' That's not what I said -'

' Well that's what it sounded like to me!' Tears stated running down my face. 'My parents are dead, I have nothing left.' I broke down I couldn't handle it, I won't be able to see them again.

The man picked me up and took me to the car.

'Wait what about the funeral, the bodies I have to organize one, no one else can its all up to me now...' I broke down again it felt like my tears would never stop.

It felt like two minuets went by, then suddenly I was on the plane with my luggage and off to America.

end flashback

I'm going back now, back to Hogwarts, back to Harry and Ron, back my old life. It won't be my old life though, because I've changed both mentally and physically. I wonder what Harry and Ron would think , well not just Harry and Ron but the whole of Hogwarts. I've only been gone one school year but you'd of thought it would've of been much longer. I sent a letter to Harry and Ron about me moving to America not about my parents though I don't think I could've handled the pity. To bad they didn't reply I suppose it was because of Sirius and stuff, like I said too bad, they could've of helped.

I changed a lot over the year , I met an uncle I never knew existed, though now I wish I hadn't. He's never at the house and if you ever do find him it would be at a strip club. It's like he forgot I even came to America, he expected me to find my own money and fend for myself. The only decent thing he did was enrol me in a American school for witchcraft and wizardry. I made some new friends there and started a band called airplay with Aurora and Krystal. I now only wear black and green, its like I'm expressing my emotions without having to explain. My hairs curly and has green streaks in as well but it's still brown. Oh I got my ears pierced 3 times and 1at the top and my nose and belly button. I finally learnt how to play quidditch, and I have to say I'm pretty good. None of this really matters though because their not here to see it, my parents are still dead and nothing can bring them back. I've got to go now the taxi's here, I'm already in England and now I'm on my way to platform 9 ¾ , back to my second home, well now it's my first really isn't it? Oh yes my friend's Aurora and Krystal are coming ½ way through the year to do their exams at Hogwarts. We've just pulled up to the station now, bye.

Mya x

Hermione, aka Mya got her luggauge and took it into the station, she ran through platform 9 ¾ with her eyes shut. When she looked up there in front of her was the Huge, red Hogwarts express.

'Home sweet home.' Mya whispered to herself .

AN.-I know that in the 5th book Hermione's parents are at the train station with her but for the sake of my story pretend that their not. Thank you !

oh and i no its short hopefully the chappies will get longer!

Review please!

Review mine and I'll review yours (unless u don't have a story then I cant really review yours..........well still review!)


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer.: As I said before 'I do not in any way, shape or form own any of the Harry Potter world, people etc. etc. that all belongs J.K Rowling.'

.......... Draco's thoughts

.......... Mya's thoughts

Chapter 2

Mya made her way through the swarms of people crowed round the train and finally got inside, she found an empty compartment at the back of the train. She dumped her stuff on the floor and got her Cd-player out, her friends made her a mixed cd for her as a leaving present . She didn't even notice 2 people step into her compartment.

'umm hi...' Ron said anxiously.

'Are you new here?' Harry asked.

Mya felt someones eyes looking at her, she looked up, make that 2 people, she took her earphones out.

'Hey Harry, Ron.' Mya said.

'Do we know you?'Harry asked.

'It's me Mya or as known by Hogwarts Hermione.'

'Hermione ? What happened to your hair? Your clothes? Your face?'

Mya looked down at herself, as far as she could tell their was nothing wrong with her appearance. Her hair was as always curly brown with green streaks, her clothes as always green and black- black baggy cords with a studded belt and a green top with netted sleeves and Nivarna written across the front in black letters. Her face black eyeliner, black eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. Nothing out of the ordinary.

'I look the same as always.'

'No you look different.'

'It's been a year I was allowed to change a bit wasn't I!'

'Well yeah...'Ron tried lamely.

'So we havent heard from you in a while...'Ron tried again.

'maybe that's because some people didn't reply to a letter I sent.'

'But you just left us -' Harry started

'I had my reasons.'

'so your back from America, how was it?'Harry was trying to keep the conversation going.

'fine.' Mya replied

'So Hermione-'

'It's Mya.'

'ok .....well we better be going now me and Harry have to go see Dean about...about quidditch.

'Yeah see you later Her...Mya.' Harry finished before they rushed out of the compartment.

Mya put her headphones back in and tried to forget the akward conversations that she just had with her ex-best friends.

½ hour later the compartment door slid open reveling a taller Draco Malfoy.

'What do you want Malfoy ?' Mya asked without facing him.

'So the rumors are true then, Hermione Granger has finall returned.' Malfoy said raising an eyebrow at her.

From what he could tell she had definatly changed for the better, good job father is away in azkaban he'd kill me for even thinking about a mudblood, he'd probably kill me anyway for wearing muggle clothing , and for listening to muggle music but he can go rott in hell for all I care. Anyway back to granger she's turned around now , Whoa! she's changed she's basically a goth now. Christ what happened last time I saw her she was a bushy haired bookworm and now she's turned into some black and green Skater/Goth.

'It's Mya, _Malfoy_, now if that's all go away.'

'No I think I'll stay here thanks.'

aww crap I'm stuck with the famous bouncing ferret, though I have to say he doesn't look to bad anymore. All black muggle clothes , he's changed for the better, we might actually have something in common now.

'Hey Malfoy what kind of music do you listen to?'

'Whatever I feel like, mostly punk Rock. You?'

'Same, looks like we've got something in common.'

'So where'd you go granger, after 5th year?'

'America, family buissness.'

'Rite, we're at hogsmede now so you might want to get changed .'

'I don't think I will malfoy but thanks .'

'Hey Granger, we still hate each other rite?'

'I don't hate you malfoy I just dislike you.' Mya answered. 'there's a great line between hate and dislike.' Mya said before stepping out of the compartment and off the train. After all there were people far more deserving of her hate namely those that had killed her parents

She made her way over to one of the empty carriages but when she stepped in she found it was occupied by the youngest weasley, who appered to be crying.

'Ginny?' Mya asked uncertainly.

'Hermione? Oh god I've missed you so much! Where have you been?'

'It's Mya now, I've missed you aswell I'm sorry I left but it had something to do with family, I had to move to America.'

'God things have got so messed up since you left, you know I was going out with Dean well he dumped me and then I went out with this Ravenclaw ,David Lewis and Ron found out and hasn't talked to me since even though he dumped me! It was so humiliating David kept telling everyone things I told him in private and that's when I started changing and now no one talks to me anymore and I wish you hadn't left!.' Ginny started crying again Mya just sat their comforting her she had no idea anybody missed her, she thought nobody cared.

Ginny had stopped crying after a while and they talked of everything that had happened since Mya had left, she still didn't say about her parents though. Mya decided to tell Ginny what she was planning on doing when she gets to Hogwarts.

'Gin at the feast I'm going to ask to be resorted I really don't feel I belong in Gryffindor any more.'

'Well ok as long as it doesn't change us or anything then that's ok 'Ginny replied.

The horseless carriages pulled up and they joined the crowd which was scrambling through the entrance doors.

Hermione and Ginny sat at the end of the Gryffindor, nobody took any notice of them, people still hadn't realise that she was Hermione Granger, the bookworm extrodinare.

Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room, one hand holding an old stool and the other holding the sorting hat. The large line of first years came hurrying in after her. The Professor set the stool and hat down, the students waited to see what song or rhyme the sorting hat would come out with today.

Today I've decided to start anew,

To sing about our professors,

And see what they do.

Dumbledoor a great old man,

A fetish for socks, he'll do what he can.

Minerva McGonagall, such a prude,

But what she really gets up to is rather rude.

Snapie, my man, is really quite cool,

Even though he likes to swim in a greasy pool.

Hagrid, Hagrid what do I say?

Your romance with sprout involves lots of hay.

Flitwick old boy you seem to be shorter

The rumours around are you're a bit of snorter. (taps his nose and points...if he could)

Trelawney I think your so hot,

I know that's not incense you burn but actually pot.

Argus Filch lets not keep it under hat,

You've got a lover and its yer stinking cat.

Now all you crazy cats stop your cavorting,

Get your buts over here, and lets get A' SORTING.

Nobody spoke, silence had fallen over the hall.

'Well then that was ...interesting.' Dumbledore said, breaking the shocked silence.

The whole hall burst into laughter excluding the professors except Dumbledore who laughing louder than most. Students were trying to cover their laugh with poor excuses of a cough. The laughter was not dying down so Dumbledoor tried to stiffle his laughter enough to speak. 'well...ha ahem... lets ah ha get on with the sorting... pa ha ahem shall we...ahem hehe.' Dumbledoor sat down still trying to stifle his laughter. Mya glanced over at the slytherin table she was surprised to see that they actually had a sense of humour this is one of the few times I've actually laughed since that day, it feels strange like I'm betraying them, but I know that they'd want me to be happy or at least I hope....

Professor Mcgonagall started calling out the names looking very flustered.

'Howells, Cara.'

GRYFFINDOR

'Farrell, Jack.'

RAVENCLAW

'Rothwell, Wendy.

HUFFLEPUF

'Lovell, E-li'

GRYFFINDOR

'Birch, Crimson.'

SLYTHERIN

'Lawrence, Anna.'

RAVENCAW

'Bakewell, Ruth.'

GRYFFINDOR

'Winstanley, George.'

SLYTHERIN

'Morgan, Grace.'

HUFFLEPUF

'Rooke, Jacob.'

RAVENCLAW

'Orbach, Connie.'

HUFFLEPUF

An. Ok I'm running out of names so just imagine more!

'Thank you Professor Mcgonagall but I believe there is one more to be sorted, Miss Granger would you please come up, Thank you.' Dumbledoor said.

Mya made her way over to the sorting hat. ' ah yes I see a lot has changed in a short amount of time, there is still bravery in you but there is also...revenge, yes I see, well there's only one house for you...SLYTHERIN'

Mya made her way over to the slytherin table whispers following her all the way, she sat at the end away from most. This is going to be on long year.

'Welcome, the old and the new and of course those who are both old here yet new, I will save the announcements for after the feast. Now dig in!' Dumbledoor sat down while the food started appering. He could tell that this year was going to be a tiresome one .'

Everyone started eating away, wondering what happened to the old Hermione Granger.

Mya sat on the end of the table, she didn't feel like eating especially while all the slytherin table was staring at her.

'Now I have a few announcements to make, as always the forbidden forest is like its name forbidden, the head boy this year is Ernie Macmillan and head girl Mandy Broklehurst, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors this year Thank you . Now off to bed please, oh yes prefects lead the first years. Good night.

AN.: Ok I no this is meant to be a angsty fic but I just couldn't help it with the sorting hat song, and anyway u cant have a whole story just full of angst I had to put some funny stuff in.

Ok my beta hasn't actually beta'd any of the chapters coz she sucks! Sister pish who needs them.

This should be ok...hopefully!

Review please !

X Ms Sirius Black X

I think im going to change my name, don't get me wrong I Love Sirius but I have to face reality, Sirius black would would never marry- oh its to depressing!

Review!

Please !


End file.
